pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Veronica TV
| closed date = | picture format = 576i (SDTV) 16:9 1080i (HDTV) | share = 2.6% | share as of = 2016 | share source = | network = SBS Broadcasting B.V. | owner = Talpa Holding | slogan = | country = Netherlands | broadcast area = Netherlands | headquarters = Amsterdam, Netherlands | former names = TV10 Gold (1995-1996) TV10 (1996-1998) Fox (1998-1999) Fox 8 (1999-2000) Fox (2000-2001) V8 (2001-2003) | sister names = SBS 6 Net 5 SBS 9 | timeshift names = | web = www.veronicatv.nl | terr serv 1 = Digitenne | terr chan 1 = Channel 9 (SD) | sat serv 1 = CanalDigitaal | sat chan 1 = Channel 8 (HD) | cable serv 1 = Ziggo | cable chan 1 = Channel 8 (HD) Channel 932 (SD) | cable serv 2 = CAIW | cable chan 2 = Channel 8 | cable serv 3 = Kabel Noord | cable chan 3 = Channel 9 | adsl serv 1 = KPN | adsl chan 1 = Channel 9 | adsl serv 2 = Tele2 | adsl chan 2 = Channel 9 | online serv 1 = Ziggo GO | online chan 1 = ZiggoGO.tv }} Veronica is a Dutch commercial television channel currently owned by SBS Broadcasting B.V. (Talpa Holding). The channel was launched as TV10 Gold on 1 May 1995, then became TV10, Fox, Fox 8 and V8, before becoming Veronica on 20 September 2003. The channel is dedicated to young adults and the male audience. Veronica is time-sharing with Disney XD: Disney XD broadcasts on daytime and Veronica on night time, the practice that began when Saban International bought TV10 in January 1997, and launched Fox Kids slot on the channel. It is not to be confused with the Veronica Association ( ). History TV10 Gold and TV10 (1995-1998) In 1995 Dutch media company Arcade launched two television channels in the Netherlands: The Music Factory, a competing music channel for MTV, and TV10 Gold which launched on 1 May 1995. TV10 Gold turns out to be a TV channel with reruns of classic TV series such as Dynasty, Fantasy Island, James Herriot, Hill Street Blues, Are You Being Served?, The Monkees, The Onedin Line, Sanford and Son, Bergerac and Colditz. In 1996 TV10 Gold became part of Dutch second largest media corporation Wegener Arcade. On 1 January 1996 Arcade merged with publishing company Wegener. In the first quarter of 1996 TV10 Gold changed into just TV10 to modernize its image. British sitcoms such as 'Allo 'Allo! and You Rang, M'Lord? remained part of the programming. Even as the American TV series M*A*S*H. In January 1997 Saban International bought TV10 and partnered with Holland Media Groep. Fox/Saban's Fox Kids is introduced in the Netherlands, time-sharing with TV10. Within the year the partnership ended and Holland Media Groep's shares of TV10 were bought by Fox. Fox and Fox 8 (1998-2001) On 19 December 1998, TV10 was rebranded into Fox. Rupert Murdoch's Fox International Channels wanted to expand in Europe and through its cooperation with Saban it could make its first try-outs in the Netherlands with TV10. Popular TV series like Sex and the City, Dawson's Creek, Malcolm in the Middle and Charmed premiered on the channel. Fox became Fox 8 in September 1999, but it rebranded back to Fox in September 2000. However, Fox couldn't get rid of TV10's image as an old-fashioned rerun channel. In 2001 SBS Broadcasting B.V., then the Dutch branch of the SBS Broadcasting Group, bought the channel from the News Corporation. 21st Century Fox (the legal successor of the original News Corporation) later launched the second incarnation of Fox on 19 August 2013 through Eredivisie Media & Marketing CV, in which Fox International Channels Benelux has a 51% share. V8 (2001-2003) SBS, having bought the channel from News Corporation, renamed it into V8 on 1 May 2001 in anticipation of Veronica. Earlier in 2000 Veronica Association announced that it would leave the Holland Media Groep and wanted to start a channel of its own. SBS and Veronica could not get an agreement and it would take more than two years before both parties closed a deal. V8 was devoted to young adults. The channel mainly broadcast action series, action films and erotic programmes late at night. Veronica (2003-) Eventually, Veronica Association closed a deal with SBS, and V8 was rebranded as Veronica on 20 September 2003. The German ProSiebenSat.1 Media took over SBS Broadcasting Group (including its Dutch activities) on 27 June 2007. In 2011, all of SBS's activities in the Netherlands (through SBS Broadcasting B.V.), including the three TV stations (SBS 6, NET 5 and Veronica), the two TV guides (Veronica Magazine and Totaal TV), production, design and text activities were sold to a joint venture between Sanoma Media Netherlands (67%) and Talpa Media Holding (33%). On 10 April 2017 Talpa Holding acquired a 67% stake from Sanoma Media Netherlands. Disney XD The daytime slot for children broadcast on Veronica began its life as Fox Kids when Saban bought TV10. The slot since rebranded to Jetix and then Disney XD. After the Disney XD rebrand, Disney began rolling out the 24-hour version of the channel on some providers. Shows aired on Veronicahttp://www.veronicastory.nl/?cat=42 Veronica Story - Category: Programma's *10-8: Officers on Duty *2 Broke Girls *3rd Rock from the Sun *ALF *According to Jim *Airwolf *Alias *Angel *Are You Hot? *Arrow *Battlestar Galactica *Baywatch *Baywatch Nights *Beverly Hills, 90210 *Big Brother (Netherlands) *Booze Britain *Border Security: Australia's Front Line *Border Security: USA *Brainiac: Science Abuse *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Chase *City Homicide *Criminal Minds *Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior *Dark Blue *Day Break *Dynasty *Eureka *Everybody Hates Chris *Family Ties *Fastlane *Fear Factor *FlashForward *Flashpoint *Frasier *Friends *Full House *Gary Unmarried *George Lopez *Growing Pains *Happy Days *Hardcore Pawn *Hawaii Five-0 *Hercules: The Legendary Journeys *Home Improvement *Invasion *JAG *Joey *Killer Instinct *Las Vegas *Lois and Clark *Lost *MacGyver *Magnum, P.I. *Malcolm in the Middle *Married... with Children *Medical Investigation *Melrose Place *Merlin *Miami Vice *Mike & Molly *Miss Match *Moonlighting *My Wife and Kids *NCIS *NCIS: Los Angeles *Nikita *NUMB3RS *Off Centre *Pawn Stars *Person of Interest *Poker After Dark *Profiler *Pussycat Dolls Present: Girlicious *Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll *Ricki Lake Show *RoboCop *Roswell *Rules of Engagement *$h*! My Dad Says *Saved by the Bell *Scrubs *Seinfeld *Sliders *Smallville *South Park *Spin City *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Star Trek: Enterprise *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Star Trek: The Original Series *Star Trek: Voyager *Stargate Atlantis *Stargate SG-1 *Starsky and Hutch *Step by Step *Still Standing *Storage Wars *Supernatural *Surface *Temptation Island *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles *That '70s Show *The Big Bang Theory *The Border *The Buried Life *The Drew Carey Show *The Dukes of Hazzard *The Exes *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *The Jamie Kennedy Experiment *The Kill Point *The King of Queens *The O.C. *The Sentinel *The Shield *The Simpsons *The X-Files *Threshold *Titus *Top Gear *Top Gear Australia *Tour of Duty *Traveler *Trouble in Paradise *Two Guys and a Girl *Two and a Half Men *Undercover Boss *Unhappily Ever After *Wanted *Will & Grace *Xena: Warrior Princess References External links * Category:1995 establishments in the Netherlands Category:Television channels in the Netherlands Category:Television channels and stations established in 1976 Category:Media in Amsterdam